


Cookies and Pets

by Miloca



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Hoseok moved to a new neighborhood and the coffee shop near his apartment is very interesting.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Cookies and Pets

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing it in July last year, I was super hyped and loving to write it. Around October I was consistently working on it and full of plans, it was gonna be a huge fic by the growing amount of ideas I was having. Then, hell broke loose and I stopped, because with everything that was happening it hurt to write it.  
> But I wasn't giving up, because I love this fluffy thing too much.  
> By December, I thought I was ready to write it again, but other projects came on and I left it waiting.  
> When I realized that Wonho's birthday was close I said to myself: I am gonna give it a sort of ending and I'll post it as my celebration for him, because I love Wonho and I can't forget him.
> 
> I hope he is living healthy and happy wherever he is doing whatever he is doing. If one day he comes back to the idol life I will receive him with open arms. If he decides that this kind of life is not for him anymore, I'll understand and I will keep cheering on him from my heart.
> 
> The ending turned out a bit rushed and kind of open, but it is the best I can do when my heart still hurts from missing him.
> 
> I also hope I give anyone who reads it a few moments of joy thinking of our boy with love.
> 
> Happy birthday, Wonho. I love you and I miss you.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184556449@N02/50983862842/in/dateposted-public/)

The neighborhood was better than the one he lived before. His apartment was better too. He was now living on the second floor of a building with 10 floors, 4 apartments in each. The apartment had 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom, a good living room, and a spacious kitchen. It didn't have a balcony, but the living room windows were big and faced a park. So he was happy.

Hoseok was also happy that in the corner of the block, just 2 buildings after his apartment, existed a really good coffee shop with the best cupcakes he had ever proved! (And the cutest barista he had ever seen!)

When he went there the first time, on the day he moved, to buy drinks for him and his friends that had assisted him with the moving, the place was empty and the Cute Barista was talking with the cashier. Something made him smile so much that little dimples showed on the higher part of his cheeks and Hoseok almost melted seeing them.

He probably made a sound, because Cute Barista and the cashier were startled and looked at him and apologized for not paying attention, which Hoseok excused right away. He, then, ordered 3 iced lattes and waited for them to be made.

The cashier - the tag in his uniform said his name was Minhyuk - looked attentively at him for some time.

"I think I haven't seen you here yet."

Hoseok smiled at him.

"You're right, it's my first time here, I just moved into an apartment in this block, and the nice lady that is the apartment manager said I should try this coffee shop."

"Oh, nice! Welcome to the neighborhood! You should try some of our pastries too, they're really good!"

"Hmmm… That's actually a good idea. I and my friends just took all my furniture into the apartment, we could recharge to organize it. What do you suggest?"

"The cupcakes and the cookies. They are our bests."

Cute Barista approached with two drinks in hands.

"If you want something that will fill you up better, the cupcakes are the better choice."

"So I want 3, please."

"Which flavors?" Cute Barista, with the name tag indicating his name was Kihyun, asked.

"I don't know… One with chocolate, the others you can choose."

Kihyun smiled at him and nodded, going to the pastries showcase to choose the cupcakes.

"What is your name? I'm Lee Minhyuk and he is Yoo Kihyun."

"I'm Lee Hoseok. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself while paying for the sweets.

Kihyun handed him the bag with the cakes and a portable tray with the drinks.

"Thank you."

"Thank you." Kihyun bowed in return to Hoseok's bow.

"Come back anytime, Mr. Lee!"

"Thank you, Minhyuk, I will. But call me Hoseok, please."

"Okay, Hoseok! Have a nice day!"

Hoseok smiled again to them and left, going back to his new apartment.

Only when he was taking the cupcakes from the bag, to share with Hyunwoo and Jooheon, he found a smaller bag with cookies, that was obviously put there in secret by Kihyun, he would have to ask why. But only later, after his friends had left and he had had the cookies all for himself.

Hoseok's plan of enjoying the cookies by himself failed when Jooheon was getting the garbage to throw away in his way out and he grabbed the coffee shop's bag, making Hoseok almost scream, so Jooheon looked inside.

"Why are you hiding this?!" He looked accusingly at his friend and the other blushed, guilty. Hyunwoo just looked between them, understanding nothing. "You didn't say you bought cookies too!"

"I didn't." Hoseok murmured.

"You stole cookies?!" Jooheon almost screamed, in disbelief.

"Of course not!" He raised his voice again.

"Oh… Someone gave them to you?" Hyunwoo intervened, amused.

Both his friends saw him blush harder than ever.

"Wow, really! Who gave them?" Jooheon was excited.

"The barista."

"Tell us! Come on! Why are you blushing so much? Are they cute?"

"He is."

"He…!" Jooheon stressed the small word teasingly.

Hoseok gave up and told them every little detail about his first visit to the coffee shop, which gave them munition to joke with him every day after that, about his growing crush on Cute Barista.

A few days later, he went to the coffee shop again, but Cute Barista - he really needed to stop thinking of the guy like that, he already knew his name, Kihyun (it was a beautiful name), but his brain looked attached to 'cute barista' - wasn't working, only Minhyuk.

"Hello, Hoseok, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Minhyuk, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. What do you want today?"

"A grapefruit ade and a choco cookie, please." Minhyuk took the order and the other barista started doing it.

The coffee shop wasn't empty that day, but it was calm, so Minhyuk prolonged the conversation.

"How is the new house? Are you enjoying the neighborhood?"

"It's good! And I am! It's quiet and nice. Also, I have a view of the park in the other block from my living room window, I love it."

"Oh, you have the best view in this area!" Minhyuk smiled brightly.

"Do you live near here?"

"Yeah, on the second floor over the shop. I'm the owner." Minhyuk whispered the last part like it was a secret.

"Oh! That's nice!"

"Stop with the fake secrecy." The barista approached the counter and elbowed Minhyuk, then spoke to Hoseok. "Ignore him, he likes to show off. Here is your order, I hope you enjoy it."

Hoseok smiled and looked at the tag on the barista's apron. "Thank you, Changkyun." He took his order, bowed to them, and went to sit by the front window.

A few more days later, it was early, and he was hoping the coffee shop opened early because he had woken up late and didn't have time to have a proper breakfast at home, before going to work. Luckily the shop was indeed open. Hoseok rushed inside.

"Good morning, I want a large Iced Americano and a…" He looked at the pastries showcase. "A red velvet cupcake. To go, please."

"Good morning, Hoseok. Everything okay?" Minhyuk asked while registering the order.

"Yes, I'm just a bit late, it's my first day at work and I woke up late." He was nervous.

"Oh, it will work out fine. Have a nice day!"

"Here." Kihyun gave him his order. "Good luck on your first day. Have a nice day, Hoseok."

"Thank you. Thank you both. Bye!"

Hoseok hadn't had the time to appreciate a little conversation with them, but he had felt a shiver go through his body when Kihyun called him by his name. The crush was growing and he didn't even understand why, because it was only the second time he had laid eyes on the cute barista.

When he opened the cupcake bag, while crossing the park, he saw that there was another cookie he hadn’t bought. What did that mean?!

On his way home, late in the afternoon, Hoseok passed an alley and heard a small pained noise that made him go back and enter the alley to look at what had made the sound. He couldn’t say he wasn’t afraid, but it looked like a noise made by a small animal. Hoseok looked in every box he was passing by and around until he found it. A really little cat was crying alone inside one of the cardboard boxes.

He crouched down and lightly touched on the box, close to where the head of the cat was so it could smell him.

“Hello.” He murmured. “Someone left you here, hmm? You must be hungry and cold.”

The cat stopped crying and smelled his fingers, licking one of them after a while.

“Oh, you’re so cute! Why did someone leave you?” Hoseok lowered his hand slowly, approaching to pet it. “You’re a bit dirty, but I think you’re a fluffball…” He petted the animal for a minute or so. “You see, I always thought of getting a pet when I had my own apartment, that is why I moved to a building that allows pets… Maybe I can take you in with me, what do you think?”

The cat meowed to him and from that moment on Hoseok was in love. He carefully grabbed the small furball and hugged it close to his chest, then, getting up and walking out of the alley.

“I need to find a pet shop near here now, and I need to take you to a check-up so I will know how to take care of you well…”

As soon as he stepped out of the alley, Hoseok bumped in someone and raised his head.

“I’m sorry!”

The person had stumbled two steps back but was able to stay standing.

“Hoseok?”

“Kihyun?" He was caught by surprise. "Oh my god, I’m so so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention! Did I hurt you?”

“No, no!” Kihyun waived his hands, dismissing that all. “I’m okay. Don’t worry, I’m okay.” He smiled at the other, finally noticing what Hoseok had on his arms. “Are you okay? What is it that you’re holding?”

“A kitten!” Hoseok showed him right away, a wide smile on his lips. “I just found it in a box in the alley. It looks abandoned.” His expression went down instantly. “Do you think I can keep it?”

Kihyun was looking at the little cat, reaching his hand for it to smell - just like Hoseok had done earlier - when he was surprised by the question.

“Well, if it is really abandoned I don’t know why not. Did you check the box and around to see if it really hasn’t any sign of an owner?”

“Yeah, not thoroughly, but I didn’t see anything.”

Kihyun took his cell phone out of his pocket and turned on the flashlight, walking into the alley. Hoseok followed him. They looked everywhere and didn’t find any sign of the person who had left the cat there. When they were out of the alley again, Kihyun spoke.

“I think you’re good to go, Hoseok.” He smiled seeing the bright smile on the other’s face.

“Yeah, thank you for the help.”

“No problem. Anything else I can help you with?”

“Actually yes. Do you know if is there any pet shop or pet clinic near here?”

“Yes! Three blocks in that direction there is one. A friend works there, I’ll call and see if they are still attending. The shop I’m sure is open till later, but I’m not sure about the veterinarians.”

“You don’t need to, I’ll go there anyway.” Hoseok tried to stop Kihyun from doing the call, but he was already with his phone on his ear and raising a hand to signal that his friend had answered.

“Hyungwon, are you still in the clinic?... For how long?... A friend of mine, Hoseok, is going there, I’ll tell him to talk to you, he found a stray cat and wants to check it up and adopt it… Yeah, thank you… Bye!”

He hung up and smiled at Hoseok.

“My friend is Hyungwon, he is waiting for you, he will do a check-up on the cat and help you with what you need to take proper care of it.”

“You didn’t need to do this, but thank you." Hoseok bowed, really thankful. "I’ll go there right now. 3 blocks in that direction?” He asked to confirm.

“Yes. The name of the shop is Pet Vita.”

“Thank you, Kihyun.”

“You’re welcome.”

They bowed to each other and Hoseok went on the way to the pet shop.

The shop wasn't very big, but it had apparently a good amount of items like pet food of various brands, pet toys, little houses, and treats. Behind a counter, Hoseok spotted the door for the clinic part. A tall boy, seemingly close to his age was behind the counter.

"Hello, my name is Hyungwon, how can I help you?"

"Hi! I'm Hoseok. Kihyun sent me here."

"Right. Let me see the cat you found."

Hoseok put the little cat on the counter, for Hyungwon to take a close look. The latter handled the cat a bit, touching it all over.

"It's a female, I think it's around a month old, by the size." He looked up at Hoseok. "So you really want to adopt and take care of it?"

"Yes. Yes, I want it. She deserves a home." Hoseok was in love already, it was visible.

Hyungwon adjusted his way of speaking after hearing the pronoun the other had used. "I need to take her to the back to do a more thorough exam and to give the first vaccines she needs, come with me."

They went inside one of the offices and, while doing the exam, Hyungwon instructed Hoseok with all the cares he would need to take with the kitten.

After the exam, they went back to the store, the kitten safe in Hoseok’s arms again, and he proceeded to choose bowls for water and food, a bed, a few toys, including a scratching post and a sandbox with the proper sand to use it. When all was gathered on top of the counter, Hoseok stopped to think about how he would take everything with him and the cat.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just need to figure out how I’ll take everything with me.”

“Don’t you have a car?”

“No, I live near here, I came on foot. And a taxi won’t want to do a 3 blocks ride.”

“Probably not.” Hyungwon shrugged.

“Do you think you can keep the not urgent things stored and I come back later to get them?”

“You said 3 blocks, do you live near the Whale Cafe?”

“Yeah, it’s 2 buildings after mine, actually.”

“I’m clocking out and going there to meet my friends, I can help you, then.”

“No, no, please! I don’t want to trouble you, you already stayed to attend me.”

“We’re going in the same direction, I can help. I’ll only leave my load on the foyer, so you will have to go up to your apartment and back to take everything inside, is that good?”

“But…”

“You need to put her at ease, so you should stay home to acclimate her. It will be faster if you only have to go down to your building’s foyer than walk till here.”

“I think you’re right…” Hoseok was still unsure, but he could use the help, and Hyungwon didn't seem dissatisfied to help, so he would accept.

“I am. Give me 5 minutes.”

Hyungwon didn’t wait for an answer and went back to the clinic, leaving Hoseok to finish his purchase with a girl that was working as a cashier.

They were passing in the front of the Whale Cafe and Kihyun saw them and stepped outside.

“Hey, Hyungwon!” He greeted his friend and turned his attention to Hoseok. “I get by the amount of bags that the consultation was good?”

“Yes. Thank you again, Kihyun, for sending me to the clinic, Hyungwon helped me a lot.”

“No problem. So, how is the kitten?”

“She is fine. I bought a lot of things for her-” Like in cue, they heard a thump and looked to Hyungwon, seeing that he had let the bags he was holding fall on the ground. “Oh my God, I’m sorry, Hyungwon! You already helped me so much and I’m making you wait and hold all this weight.”

Kihyun interrupted. “No, it’s my fault! I was the one who stopped you. You were helping Hoseok to take this to his building right? Come on in the Cafe, I’ll help Hoseok now, Wonie.”

“No, no, if you can just keep it in the Cafe while I go to my apartment to leave kitten and these, I’ll come back quickly to take the rest.” Hoseok didn’t want to trouble anyone anymore.

“You’re not leaving the kitten alone tonight, Hoseok, I can and will help.”

“But you’re working.”

Hyungwon was holding a laugh while watching the conversation in front of him, he knew why Kihyun was being pushy.

“I’ll be quick, Minhyuk won’t mind.” Kihyun grabbed everything from Hyungwon’s hand while speaking. “Lead the way.”

Hoseok was astonished, he didn’t know how to react. Kihyun was looking at him, waiting for Hoseok to start walking. Hyungwon decided to talk.

“I’ll go in, then. Remember to check the vaccination card to see the day you need to take the kitten to the clinic again, Hoseok.”

That startled him. “Oh, yeah. Thank you again, Hyungwon, for everything.”

“You’re welcome. See you around.”

Hyungwon quickly entered in the Whale Cafe, escaping from them. After he left, Hoseok and Kihyun stood where they were, looking at each other. Until Kihyun noticed a small thing.

“I think she is getting restless.”

Hoseok looked down, to the kitten and cooed.

“Yes, you’re right.” He raised his head. “Thank you for helping me again.” Hoseok bowed slightly and walked toward his building.

They walked in silence and stood silent in the elevator ride too. As much as Hoseok would like to talk to Kihyun, he didn’t know about what to talk to start a conversation, so he kept quiet. When he opened the door to his apartment and got in, Kihyun waited by the door. He observed as Hoseok put his bags on the floor and kneeled in front of the couch to put the kitten there. The little cat sniffed around, taking uncertain steps on the cushion.

While she started to explore the pillows over the couch, Hoseok sorted through the bags he had for bowls to put water and food for her. He found the bowls, but the food wasn't in there, he raised his head and saw that Kihyun was still by the door.

"Kihyun! Please, come in!"

The barista stepped inside and closed the door. He put the bags close to Hoseok. He should have done that since the beginning and left, but he couldn’t, Hoseok was too cute, and he was interested in him, so help with the cat was as good as an excuse to spend time with him as anything else. Kihyun kneeled close to Hoseok and helped him find the food he was looking for.

“I think you should put the bowls already in a place you want her to always feed, this way she will learn soon.” Kihyun spoke when he saw that Hoseok's intent was to feed the kitten on the couch.

The platinum-blond guy stopped to think, the cat nibbling at his hand, trying to approach the food. Hoseok looked at her and giggled.

“You’re right. Can you watch her while I figure where is the best place for her plates?”

“Sure.”

Kihyun sat where he had been, in front of the couch, while Hoseok wandered around, thinking of the best spot to feed the kitten. He decided to put the bowls in a corner in the kitchen, near the cabinets. He went back to the living room and saw the barista giggling while petting the cat. Hoseok felt warmth run through him by the sight. He went back and grabbed the kitten, petting her while taking her to the kitchen.

“Sorry to interrupt, but it’s time for this little lady to feed.”

Hoseok put her on the floor, in front of the bowls, and took a step back. Kihyun had followed him and stood close to him, observing the kitten too. She sniffed the bowls, staggered around until she decided to try the food and suddenly she was gobbling it. Hoseok and Kihyun let out breaths that they hadn’t noticed they were holding.

“Did you already think of a name for her?” Kihyun murmured.

“Yes, I was thinking of Bomi.”

“It’s a pretty name, cheerful like spring.” The redhead patted his shoulder, smiling to Hoseok. “We should organize the other things while she eats.”

Hoseok was taken aback by the use of the pronoun in plural. “Don’t get me wrong, I really appreciate your help, but won’t Minhyuk scold you because you’re absent?”

“Nah.” Kihyun knew he would be mocked, but not scolded. “Come on, you brought a lot of things.”

“She deserves the best.” Hoseok said simply.

They went back to the living room and unbagged everything. Kihyun followed Hoseok’s instructions about placing the scratching post and the toys in the corner of the room, close to the window.

“I’ll clear a shelf on the kitchen cabinet to put her food and treats.” The blond said, going back to the kitchen and seeing Bomi drinking her water. He stopped and kneeled to pet and coo at her. “Good girl!”

“Why did you buy two sets of bowls?” Kihyun asked, after handling another bag.

“Hyungwon said it was good for me to arrange two places for her to eat and drink because I spend almost half of the day out of home.”

“Oh.”

“I work nearby and I can come back during lunch most of the days to check on her, but better safe than sorry.”

“That makes sense. So where do I put these?” Kihyun held the second set high.

“In my bedroom, it’s the first door in the right, you can put them by the dresser, and her bed will be in the corner, besides my bed.”

“You want me to enter in your bedroom?” The redhead was a bit flustered.

“Yeah, is there a problem?” Hoseok turned back to look at him, stopping the reorganization of the kitchen. The innocent look in his face showing the barista that he was being pure with his intentions.

“No, if you don’t mind why would I?” Kihyun shrugged. He bent down and grabbed the little bed, taking everything with him.

Hoseok had just finished organizing the kitchen when he felt tickles in his bare foot. He looked down and Bomi was rubbing at him. He couldn’t help but smile at her.

“You’re so cute! Should I pick you up or do you want to explore using your own little cute paws?” The kitten looked at him and Hoseok would swear she had understood him. “Hmm, I need to set your sandbox, so I think you will walk, Bomi, but I’ll be slow for you to follow me. Shall we go?”

Kihyun walked out of the bedroom to see that and he almost combusted on the spot, Hoseok was too good, and he was taking a place on Kihyun’s heart pretty fast, even though they barely knew each other.

Hoseok walked with small steps to where the rest of the bags were and grabbed the box and the sand to place it in the bathroom, Bomi following him closely. When he turned to the hall that led to the bedrooms and bathroom, he saw Kihyun there, frozen, and they stared at each other. If it wasn’t for Bomi starting to nibble on Hoseok’s toes, they would probably stay like that for a long while.

When Hoseok looked down to see what the kitten was doing, Kihyun snapped out of his thoughts and moved toward the front door.

“I should go.”

Hoseok nodded and gave him space to pass, but before Kihyun could open the door, he grabbed his hand and they turned to look at each other again.

“Thank you for all your help, Kihyun.”

“No need, Hoseok, I was glad to help.”

“Thank you anyway. You did a lot for me today, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Kihyun sighed, smiling a bit. “I think you should hold Bomi while I leave, just to be certain that she won’t try to get out. Have a good evening, Hoseok.”

“You too, Kihyun. Go home safe after your shift.” Hoseok said, letting go of the barista’s hand and crouching to grab the kitten.

“Thanks. Bye.”

And like that, Kihyun went out. Only after Hoseok heard the elevator door closing outside, he remembered he had forgotten again to ask about the cookies.

~~

Two weeks passed in the blink of an eye. Hoseok had barely seen Kihyun during that time. Between getting into a routine with Bomi, doing his best on his new job, and getting back to his daily gym time, he hadn’t had gone to the coffee shop. He had only passed in front of it sometimes and waved to the workers there.

It was Sunday and Hoseok was finally going to the Cafe again. With Jooheon on his tail, because he couldn’t get rid of his friend that had been visiting to play with Bomi and stuck with him as soon as he discovered Hoseok was going to the coffee shop.

“Why don’t you go home? Your cats need you.”

“Yoshi and Gucci are fine. I need to meet this barista guy, see if he is good enough.” Jooheon smirked.

“Oh, come on!” Hoseok was exasperated.

“What? We’re best friends, I’m entitled to protect you.”

Hoseok stopped Jooheon before they could be seen through the windows of the shop.

“Just… Please don’t do anything embarrassing? I don’t even know if I really like him yet. Or if he is gay and single.”

“I’ll try.” The glare that Hoseok sent to him made Jooheon stop smiling. “I’m serious, I’ll try. It’s all I can promise.”

Hoseok sighed resigned and led the way to the shop.

It was late afternoon on a Sunday, so the Whale Cafe was buzzing with customers. Hoseok went to the line and Jooheon followed him.

“Nice place.” Jooheon said, impressed.

“You and Hyunwoo really didn’t come here? Not even once?”

“No. We didn’t have the chance. You know he traveled for that gig in Japan the day after your move. And I got stuck in the studio, because of the approaching comeback of one of the groups I produce.”

“Which group is making a comeback?”

They were front in the line and Minhyuk was smiling at them from behind the cashier.

“Hey, Minhyuk! This is my friend Jooheon.”

“Hello, Hoseok! Good to see you again! And hello, Jooheon!” Seeing his new customer with his mouth agape, Minhyuk apologized. “Please, don’t take me seriously, I just really love k-pop, that is why I asked, you don’t need to answer.”

“H-hello. I-I can’t tell yet, I’m sorry.” Jooheon was astonished.

“It’s okay.” Minhyuk smiled brightly. “What will you want today?” He went back to his business self.

“Hmm…” Hoseok looked at the showcase. “We were wanting to have dinner here, so... Do you have food options that aren’t sweets?”

“I’m afraid we don’t have a lot of options. We make a few sandwiches, you can look in this menu here.”

“Thanks, Minhyuk.” Hoseok looked behind his back and saw that there were more customers. “We will come back to the line when we decide what we want.”

“Find a table, and when you’re ready to order, raise your hand and one of the guys will take the order. With the movement we’re having today, it’s better for you to secure seats first.”

“Okay, then. Come on, Jooheon.”

Hoseok pulled his friend with him and they found a table in the back of the cafe. He got a glimpse of Kihyun, but the barista was busy serving other customers, so he let it go and sat, looking at the menu. Soon they decided their orders and Hoseok chose to go to the line, leaving Jooheon at the table.

Minhyuk startled when he saw him.

“Hey, I told you to call for one of the baristas.” He smiled, playful.

“I saw that the line was almost clear and didn’t want to trouble the guys.” Hoseok smiled back. “I think it’s the first time I see the cafe so crowded.”

“Some club did an activity at the park and we got the luck to attend them after they ended. It’s very good for the business, you won’t see me complaining, but we’re loaded.” The tiredness was slightly showing on the cashier’s face. “But it’s getting calmer now.” Minhyuk clapped. “So, you decided about your order?”

“Yes. For me one bo ssam sandwich and green tea latte. Is it possible to have a portion of gamja salad together with the sandwich?”

“Sure!” Minhyuk nodded.

“And for Jooheon one gilgeori sandwich and a cafe mocha.”

“No gamja salad for your friend?”

“No… Actually, I didn’t ask. Be right back.” Hoseok hurried to Jooheon and back. “No salad for him.”

“Okay, so one bo ssam, one gilgeori, one portion of gamja salad, one green tea latte, and one mocha?”

“Yes.”

Minhyuk finished taking the order and receiving payment.

“Now, really, when it’s done one of us will take the tray to your table, just wait, Hoseok.”

“Okay. But it isn’t a problem if you just call me.”

“And it is part of our services to take the tray to your table, so go talk to your friend and enjoy your evening.”

“Okay, okay. Thanks, Minhyuk.”

Twenty minutes later, Changkyun approached their table with their servings.

“Hey, Hoseok.”

“Oh, hey, Changkyun.”

"How are you?" The barista asked while serving the dishes.

"I'm fine, being busy getting into my new routine. Oh, this is Jooheon, my friend."

"Hello, Jooheon, I'm Changkyun."

"Hello."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Hoseok just observed. What if he was gathering ammunition to pick on Jooheon later? It was his right as best friend, especially after all he had to endure when he told them about the cute barista.

"Are you gay?" Changkyun blurted out, making both friends gasp.

"Y-y-yes."

"Single?"

Hoseok was astonished. The barista was really blunt and Jooheon was panicking hard. That was fun!

"Y-yes."

"Good. Can I have your number?"

"I-I…" Jooheon couldn't close his mouth, his mind was blank. He was still recovering from finding Minhyuk very pretty and now this other gorgeous guy was hitting on him. It was too much.

Hoseok kicked him under the table.

"Y-yes."

"Let me put it on your phone, Changkyun." Hoseok offered. "He is too brain frozen to do it."

Hoseok then did and Changkyun smiled to both of them.

"Thanks. Talk to you later, Jooheon."

After Changkyun walked away, Hoseok looked at his friend in awe. Jooheon was still frozen.

“First you should close your mouth, Heoney, then you should start eating before everything gets cold.”

It took a while for Jooheon to actually be back from his enchantment, but Hoseok let him be. He remembered how he was when he first met Kihyun, and that encounter had been much less eventful. They were almost finished when Hoseok decided to ask something to his friend, quietly.

“Jooheon, I noticed you got flustered when you first saw Minhyuk, then Changkyun came and hit on you and you got totally dumbstruck. Did you like both of them?”

“Humm…” Jooheon blushed. “Minhyuk is just… He is so pretty. I think I got dumbfounded by his beauty. Then Changkyun came and, well, he is gorgeous. And blunt. You know how I like people that go straight to the point.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“So, I think I’ll go with the flow. Let’s see if Changkyun will really hit me up later.” Jooheon smiled at Hoseok. “And frankly, I think Minhyuk is more Hyunwoo’s style. Can you imagine him seeing that man?”

“Hyunwoo would kneel immediately.”

“Yeah! I think we should find out if he is gay and make them meet.”

“Maybe…” Hoseok was uncertain about that. “I don’t know if we should force anything, you know how Hyunwoo is discrete with his relationships.”

“Yeah... You’re right. Hyunwoo doesn’t like it when we try to pry much.” Jooheon pouted.

They heard a noise of something falling and almost jumped off their seats while turning to look at what had happened. Changkyun’s tray was on the ground, broken glass from the plates that were on it scattered, at least he was cleaning some tables, so no food was wasted.

“Kyun, don’t move!” They heard Kihyun saying from the other side of the hall. “I’ll get the broom to clean the glass. You’re in sandals, so don’t move.”

Minhyuk approached, still behind the counter.

“Luckily, we don’t have many customers anymore.” He looked ahead. “Did the glass reach you guys?”

“No.” Hoseok answered. “We just got surprised by the noise.”

“What happened, Kyun? You are not clumsy.” The cashier was a bit concerned.

“I was looking at Jooheon and he was pouting.”

“Me?”

“So?” Minhyuk gasped and tried hard not to laugh.

“It’s too cute? Cute as hell!” Changkyun emphasized. “I got distracted and tripped on my own feet.”

Jooheon was blushing furiously and Hoseok and Minhyuk couldn’t hold back their laughter anymore. Kihyun arrived with the broom and the dustpan and started sweeping the floor.

“You’re such a chaotic gay.” He said.

“And you’re not?” Changkyun retorted.

“Not as much as you, thankfully.” He smirked.

Hoseok heard that and warmth washed him again because now he knew that at least Kihyun was gay, so he could approach, maybe. He just had to gather the courage to do that.

Kihyun cleaned the area and cleared Changkyun to move again. They refocused on the work while the few customers that were still in the Cafe finished their meals and left, leaving only Hoseok and Jooheon, that stayed there talking long after they finished eating.

Minhyuk approached them then.

“Hey guys, I love that you’re enjoying your stay but we will close in a few, so…”

“Oh! Sorry, Minhyuk, we lost track of time.” Hoseok said, getting up. Jooheon followed him.

“Please, don’t feel sorry! I love when my customers enjoy staying here, and since I feel like we’re friends already I would keep the coffee shop open for more time - I do that sometimes - if that group from earlier didn’t have drained us.” Minhyuk smiled at them and before any of them could say anything, he continued. “You don’t need to leave right away, you can stay, just don’t mind that we will start cleaning, please?”

“I appreciate you saying that we could stay, but I really have to go.” Jooheon said. “I need to go home and check on my cats. It was great meeting you guys,” He said to all three workers. “and I’ll surely come back here soon. Maybe we will bring our friend sometime, right, Hoseok?”

“Yeah. Sure. When Hyunwoo has some free time.” Hoseok nodded, smiling. “I need to go too. Bomi has been alone for a long time now. See you soon, Minhyuk and Changkyun.” He said goodbye to the ones who were close since Kihyun was by the front door.

“Bye!” Changkyun said, from the corner table he was cleaning. “I’ll text you later, Jooheon!”

“O-okay.” Jooheon stuttered, caught off guard.

They left, saying goodbye to Kihyun when they passed by him. 

Outside of the Cafe, Jooheon said goodbye to Hoseok and left. Hoseok lingered on the sidewalk for a while, his mind battling between the wish to talk to Kihyun and he doesn’t wanting to disturb him at the end of his shift. He was so engrossed on his own thoughts that he didn’t hear Kihyun getting close to him until he spoke.

“Are you okay, Hoseok?”

He got startled.

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine.”

Kihyun stood there, looking at him. Hoseok gathered his bearings.

“Kihyun, I want to ask you something.”

“Sure.” He smiled, at ease.

Hoseok looked through the window of the shop and saw Minhyuk and Changkyun observing them. Kihyun noticed where he was looking and looked too. He sent his friends a murderous look, grabbed Hoseok’s wrist, and pulled him away from the window.

“Sorry, they are very nosey.”

That made Hoseok smile.

“It’s okay, my friends are nosey too.”

“What did you want to ask me, Hoseok?” Kihyun looked at him softly.

“Hmm… You put cookies in my take-out bags a few times, why?”

“Oh!” Kihyun blushed lightly. “I… Did you like them?”

“I did. They are delicious.” Hoseok smiled a bit. “But why did you put them there when I didn’t buy them?”

“I felt like you would enjoy them.” Hoseok kept looking at him, his head inclined a little to the side. “Okay, to be totally true, it was an attempt to flirt with you.”

“Oh!”

“You seemed like a nice guy from the start so even if you aren’t gay or like the attention, you’re still a nice guy, so I’m glad I gave it to you anyway. Sorry if I overstepped.”

“You- you didn’t.” Hoseok stuttered and stopped himself to take a breath before continuing. “I liked you as soon as I saw you and I’m gay and I loved the cookies, but I needed to know if I was seeing the situation correctly or not… And I’m single.” He swallowed hard. “After I heard you saying you’re gay I started to think if I should really try to talk to you, to be true too.”

“Hum! Ah, that is good. I’m single too.”

They stood there looking at each other for a while, uncertain smiles on their mouths, not sure of what to do next. It was a situation a little awkward, being so open with one another when they barely knew each other, but Hoseok always thought that communication was the better for any relationship, so in the end he wasn’t feeling that awkward.

Minhyuk interrupted their moment appearing at the door of the coffee shop and calling Kihyun to finish closing. He didn’t stay there, at least.

“I need to go.”

“Right… Would you like to come to my apartment when you finish? I can make you dinner and we can talk. You can also see how Bomi has grown already.” Before Kihyun could answer, Hoseok scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. “It may be too soon, but I want to get to know you.”

“I want to know you too, but you don’t need to worry about the food, we can just talk. You already ate, after all.”

“I will keep it simple, I can’t do fancy either way.” Hoseok giggled.

“Okay. I see you in half an hour, then.” Kihyun accepted after a few seconds thinking.

“See you soon, Kihyun.”

Hoseok smiled and walked away to his apartment building. He felt like that talk would be great and maybe soon he would have a boyfriend. That thought made his heart flutter.

He got inside his apartment and was greeted by Bomi trying to climb his legs while he took off his shoes. Hoseok crouched and petted her, smiling and cooing at the kitten.

“We are going to have a visit really soon and I need to make food, so please behave, okay, little girl?”

He got up and went to the kitchen, looking into his refrigerator and cabinets to figure out something quick to do. Hoseok hummed while cooking, sometimes averting his attention to Bomi because she kept nibbling on his toes or bumping on him with her toys for him to play with her.

Hoseok had just finished when the doorbell rang and he went to open the door and let Kihyun get in.

“Right on time, I just finished our meal.”

Kihyun smiled at him while he took off his shoes and when he looked down Bomi was there sniffing him. He crouched and petted her.

“You are gorgeous, Bomi! So big already! So fluffy!” He said looking up at Hoseok.

“She is, isn’t she?!” Hoseok crouched too to also pet the cat, smiling brightly to Kihyun. Their hands brushed sending a shiver up Hoseok’s arm. He got up. “Come here, Bomi, let Kihyun come in.”

The cat followed him and also did Kihyun, who saw what was served.

“You didn’t have to order anything for me, Hoseok, I told you we could only talk.”

Hoseok turned to face him. “I didn’t order the jjajangmyeon, I made it. It was what I had. I hope it’s good.”

“Oh! Thank you.”

“Please, seat. I have water and juice, what do you prefer?” After a second, Hoseok continued. “I don’t have beer and soda, because I avoid having unhealthy foods in my house, I only have them when I go out.”

“Don’t worry, juice is fine.” Kihyun said, sitting by the counter of the kitchen.

Hoseok served both of them and sat beside him. They started to eat, quiet, Hoseok ended up doing enough food for both of them, because he didn’t want Kihyun to feel awkward eating alone.

“So…” Kihyun spoke after some minutes. “I get it that you work near here?”

“Yes. I am a kindergarten teacher at the school on the other side of the park. I moved after I got the job, to be closer to it.”

“Wow, that’s nice! It must be fun to work with kids.”

“They are great!” Hoseok played with his chopsticks for a bit. “How long are you friends with Minhyuk and Changkyun?”

“Min and I are friends since childhood. We met Changkyun in college. Min was doing business school, I was on architecture and Kyun was doing courses in a lot of areas, because he hadn’t set his mind on one thing yet. When Minhyuk said he would finally open his dreamed cafe we started working with him to help him - cheap staff, since we’re friends -” He winked and giggled. “and to make some money for ourselves. I am pursuing my doctorate and I don’t want to slave myself as a low hire in any office while I focus on my course, so I kept working there and I am slowly building my portfolio with small projects. The endgame is to open my own office and to teach in college.”

“Wow, nice!” Hoseok was really impressed. “I have plans on doing a masters, but I can’t for now.”

After that, the talking went fluidly for hours. They changed places from the counter to the couch and talked while playing with Bomi between them. They were interrupted when Kihyun received a call from his roommate, whom Hoseok came to know that was Hyungwon.

“Oh gosh, it’s late! I need to go.”

Hoseok looked at his watch and got shocked too.

“It is really late.” He got up with Kihyun. “Where do you live? I’ll call you a cab.”

“Don’t worry, Hoseok, I live only two blocks away from here.”

“I can accompany you.”

“And then I will be the worried one with you walking back alone? No. Seriously, it’s fine.”

“Can you text me when you arrive?”

“Sure. I will.”

“But I’ll go with you to the sidewalk.” Hoseok said, putting his shoes too.

“What about Bomi?”

Hoseok looked over his shoulder to the couch.

“She is passed out, she is fine.” They giggled.

They left and at that moment they didn’t talk, just enjoyed each other's company on the ride down on the elevator. It was a very quick ride and soon they were at the door of the building. Kihyun took two steps away from Hoseok but kept looking at him.

“Bye, Hoseok.” He had a sweet smile on his lips.

“Bye, Kihyun.” Hoseok was also smiling sweetly.

Kihyun turned and took more three steps before a hand held his wrist and turned him back, pulling him to clash on Hoseok’s body. Hoseok didn’t think too much and kissed him, following his instinct and desire. Kihyun kissed him back immediately. It was more like an experimental kiss than a deep one, but it was great and left both of them wishing for more.

They moved away slowly.

“I’ll text you.” Kihyun said. “And maybe we can go out any day this week?”

“It’s a date.” Hoseok answered with a bright smile.

Kihyun nodded and walked away. Hoseok observed him until he could no longer see the cute barista. Then he went back to his apartment and got ready to sleep wishing to dream with his future boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and comments, some love.  
> I would love to talk to you!
> 
> Follow and talk to me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> 


End file.
